1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clipboards, and more particularly, to a multi-function clipboard and report apparatus for law enforcement officers, including the provisions for report forms, lights, a gun, and other related apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For convenience in taking notes, filling out forms, and the like, in either the standing position or sitting position, the ordinary, simple clipboard is extremely useful. A simple clipboard comprises a relatively firm, flat or planar surface on which paper is disposed and a spring clip of some type to hold or secure the paper to the surface of the board and to maintain the paper in a desired orientation on the board. Such relatively simple clipboards have been in use for many years.
Law enforcement officers perform several different functions during their normal course of activity. Filling out accident investigation forms, filling out traffic or warning tickets, interviewing witnesses, and interviewing suspects are but a few of the functions performed by law enforcement officers and for which they are required to write either on a form or from a pad of forms. Typically, many different forms are carried in each law enforcement patrol car and the officer simply selects the appropriate form which he anticipates using as he leaves his patrol vehicle to either approach another vehicle or to approach individuals or groups of individuals. The officer must return to his vehicle each time a different form is required.
Night patrols bring new problems. In addition to the usual various forms which they use, they must also provide some type of light to illuminate their forms and also to view individuals, vehicles, or the ground, a roadway, or the like. In other words, in addition to accomplishing the normal duties that are accomplished during the day, light must additionally be supplied at night. Typically, an officer tries to hold a flashlight in one hand while he writes with the other hand, or he tries to hold a flashlight under his arm while using one hand to steady or hold a clipboard or form pad while he writes with the other hand.
One obvious solution to help alleviate some of the problems of the law enforcement officer is to provide a light source to illuminate the clipboard while he writes. Clipboards with lights have been used for many years by aircraft crews. The particular type clipboard used by pilots comprises the so-called knee clipboard which comprises a small clipboard secured to the thigh of the user by a strap. The light source in the clipboard is typically a small bulb powered by C or D size flashlight batteries. This type of light source may also be provided for a hand-held clipboard used by a law enforcement officer, but it does not answer the need for a flashlight or spotlight type of light source.
One of the perils or hazards that each law enforcement officer faces, particularly at night, is the problem of being attacked by one or more assailants while he has both hands busy holding a clipboard and a flashlight under his arm, and writing at the same time. With both hands occupied, it is difficult to use a service revolver or the like in a sudden emergency. In addition to a service revolver, law enforcement officers generally carry some type of chemical weapon, such as chemical mace, which, while non-lethal, is generally effective in controlling belligerent assailants or suspects. However, with his hands occupied, it is again difficult for an officer to use such non-lethal weapons in an emergency.
In a recent year, about eleven percent of the fatalities involving law enforcement officers occurred during traffic pursuits and stops. It is obviously not possible to determine whether any of the fatalities could have been prevented had the officers been equipped with the apparatus of the present invention. However, it is obvious that apparatus of the present invention would have given the officers an extra edge which may have made substantial difference. Such apparatus may have been useful in several different areas, such as the discharge of tear gas at a potential assailant, using the light to illuminate the interior of a vehicle and/or to partially blind any occupant/potential assailant in the car. Law enforcement officers are also periodically in need of a safety shield to ward off blows or to protect themselves from projectiles such as bullets, rocks, and the like. Such shields are in use currently in the form of bulletproof vests and riot shields, but shields are not immediately available to the officers.
In addition to the various problems noted above which confront an officer, there are other situations in which an officer finds himself where additional apparatus in a convenient package may be of great value, such as a tape recorder to record comments, testimony, and the like, of various individuals and other various circumstances. Obviously, tape recorders are well known in the art and may range in size from very small ind inexpensive to rather large, cumbersome, and expensive units. The cost and complexity of such tape recorders may vary substantially. However, for law enforcement work, primarily concerned with on-the-spot comments or testimony, a relatively small tape recorder is sufficient, if such tape recorder is handy.
The comments made above with respect to a tape recorder also apply to a camera. The taking of a photograph may be very important to an officer under a variety of possible circumstances. Future identification of an individual, or an immediate view of the occupants of an automotile, and other circumstances may arise in which an officer has a need for the ability to take a picture virtually immediately and "on the spot."
With respect to the above-noted situations or problems that confront law enforcement personnel, there has not been heretofore a single apparatus which cooperatively provides all or even some of the solutions to the various problems as discussed. The apparatus of the present invention may combine all or some of the apparatus, depending on the particular needs or emphasis desired by individual law enforcement officers or agencies. The apparatus disclosed and claimed herein provides an "extra edge" for efficient, safe law enforcement.